Talk:Shiore
gender About Shiore's gender. In both Japanese and English versions of the Manga, the characters use male identifiers when addressing Shiore (which was actually Orochimaru in disguise but still). However, in both versions of the anime, many of the characters use female identifiers for Shiore / Orochimaru. See this video and see, the refer to Shiore / Orochimaru as a "she": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaUbVFfwIcw&feature=related :Actually, the Japanese anime version I have seen, Shiore is refered to as a guy. Jacce 04:08, 25 October 2008 (UTC) True, but on the Uncut DVDs, when watching the Japanese version with subs, they still say "she" and not "he" until Orochimaru reveals his true identity. Orochidayu 04:15, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :"Which characters?" would be a relevant question here. Compile a list of who uses what identifiers for Shiore, for what versions of the series, and also what the source you got it from was (ie: Was the Japanese sub a fansub or DVD sub). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 25, 2008 @ 05:16 (UTC) Name Source Exactly what source said that her name was Shiore? It's never said in either the Anime or Manga. Orochidayu 23:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) So? Did someone know it?--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :If you want a source to get the page back, I can link one from my first Anime Profiles. It says that the Grass nin is defiantly Shiore. On page 159 in the first Anime Profile where they make a list of every Genin team's gate durin ght second phase of the exams, Shiore's name is mentioned, what scroll she has, and her gate is at gate 15, right? Or should I use 'he', since Orochimaru took her appearance? Well, not the point. I got the source and we can get the page back.--'NinjaSheik' 00:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::They call this character a she? I was under impression the character was a male. Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd be interested to know if "Shiore" is also used in the Japanese versions of the anime books. ''~SnapperT '' 21:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, that part I'm not so sure of. I thought Shiore could be knowon as a male or a female in different languages. I'm just assuming because her voice in English sounds like a female. As for Snapper-senpai, I think so, yeah. I don't have the Japanese one, but I'm pretty sure. I have to ask: How did you guys get the name "Shiore" before when you weren't sure where you got the name?--'NinjaSheik' 21:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think it dates back to the Wikipedia articles of olde. Which is why I ask about the Japanese editions in case "Shiore" has just been around for so long that it's been deemed accurate. I also don't know why this one character would be named in a book derived from the anime when there apparently isn't any corroborating manga material. ''~SnapperT '' 22:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahh... I see... So, are you guys going to get the page back? I'll add the source when you do. EDIT: Okie-dokie! Name source listed. But hey, does anyone know where we can find the kanji for Shiore's name?--'NinjaSheik' 22:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Does your anime profile thingy say anything about Shiore's team-mates?---Cerez365™ 00:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nope.--'NinjaSheik' 00:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but can someone get the kanji name from his anime profile? It would be grateful to avoid the confusion. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Female I think, that Shiore is female. Her look like female. :So did Haku, and he was a boy. Jacce | Talk 14:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) This person is female. ;] :Proof? Jacce | Talk 20:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I see, that she has got lipstick. ;p : Or dark lips. Hakinu talk | 14:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) why do orochimaru and his underlings keep wearing the outfit (or similar ones) he stole from shiore (talk) 16:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Interesting So it seems Orochimarus normal outfit was originally Shiores, and he would contiue to wear it. (confirmed to be what the original corpse was wearing.) interesting info, but aren't those purple-rope-belt things common sound-nin clothing? the S5 and oros third bodyhost wore them aswell.-- (talk) 03:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Why was this article deleted? ô.o Seelentau 愛議 13:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It was deleted because there was no source for Shiore's name. And as I said above, my Anime Profiles gave out Shiore's name, so can someone please restore it?--'NinjaSheik' 17:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :What's going on for this?--Cerez365™ 19:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Kanji Well, has the kanji of the name "Shiore" (シオレ). NOTE: site http://www.cs.technion.ac.il/~danken/kanjidic.html Quarto Kazekage day 10 of june of 2013. Shiore's I.D. In chapter 49 on page 5, there is a pic of shiore's id with what looks like his name written above it in kanji. can someone tell me if it is just a scribble or a real name?Munchvtec (talk) 13:05, December 9, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Unreadable gibberish as far as I can tell. Omnibender - Talk - 00:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC)